Biological CPU
· ブーステッドマン · エクステンデッド |romanji=Seitai Shipiyū Būsuteddoman Ekusutendeddo |type=Genetic Type |trinomal= |genetic= |tier= |height= |weight= |skin= |lifespan= |distinctions= |similar= |languages= |homeworld= |era= |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} A Biological CPU |romanji=Seitai Shipiyū}} is a modified human being created as part of the secret Extended Program, which was meant to mass produce soldiers and pilots that could fight on the same level as Coordinators. Found only in the Cosmic Era timeline, numerous Biological CPUs feature prominently throughout the events of and . Description & Characteristics Overall, a Biological CPU is a Natural pilot given performance enhancing surgeries and drugs in order to make them on the same level as Coordinators, who have heightened abilities due to genetic engineering at the conceptual level. Many of those churned out of the program share the same strength, if not higher, as Coordinators, being able to outpace, outmaneuver, and outthink them in virtually every field and situation. Contained within a Biological CPU are biotechnological components which directly interface with the mobile suit they are piloting, allowing them a greater deal of reaction timing and direct machine feedback. In order to make them effective as essentially living weapons, Biological CPU are given varying treatments which, as result, remove their sense of fear and hesitation, and amplify their aggression and fight-or-flight instinct. However, these conditions put the average CPU into peril mentally, as they are fragile and capable of snapping within a moment's notice. In order to combat this while retaining the desirable results of their changes, regular mental conditioning and/or constant stabilizing drugs are required in order to, at least temporarily, render them docile. They also have limited field time, as either something breaks them mentally or they require a part of their overall treatment to be administered at that very moment. Boosted Men An early type of Biological CPU, the Boosted Men refer to a set of pilots fielded during the First Alliance/PLANT War as part of the Alliance's military forces. Considered little more than extra equipment to the mobile suits they would be given, the Boosted Men were meant to push back ZAFT forces with a version of them they could control. Through the drug Gamma Glipheptin, the Alliance could force the Boosted Men to remain loyal to them, as the drug was required for maintaining their bodily stability, both physically and mentally. Without the drug, they would go berserk on the battlefield and act in an unwanted manner, as well as suffer the symptoms of heavy withdrawal, with their body's nervous system collapsing in on itself. As a result of the needed consumption of Gamma Glipheptin, the Boosted Men had a severely limited runtime before needed to be retrieved and pumped back up with the drug in order to sortie again. Extended The Extendeds , named for the program itself, refer to the trio of Biological CPUs fielded at the start of the Second Alliance/PLANT War. Their alterations go much farther than their earlier Boosted Men counterpart, as they were physically and psychologically altered via surgery to have a larger capacity for strength, speed, and thought in combat scenarios. Part of their training comes in the form of intensive and harsh combat exercises, deep mental conditioning and brainwashing, and a series of performance-enhancement drugs. The end result is a super soldier, a living weapon of mass destruction capable of going toe-to-toe with even experienced Coordinator pilots. Functioning in both infantry and piloting fields, the Extended serve a far more versatile role than the Boosted Men with their only abilities coming in the form of piloting mobile suits. They also have a far longer runtime in combat, as they in general do not easily succumb to the same mental and physical collapse due to not having the same leverage as the Boosted Men. However, they do have a breaking point, as they are still mentally fragile, especially now with what has been engineered in order to effectively control them. The Extended each have a singular Block Word which will override all mental processes and make them subservient to whatever command has been given in this state, no matter what the individual Extended actually wants. Beyond that, they can snap and become violent berserkers that either require remote shutdown of their mobile suit or the Block Word to stop them, or else they'll be killed in their blind rage. Once a Block Word has been used, or any kind of information hinders the Extended, reconditioning is required for mentally resetting them to their previous state. Overall, the Extended are slight less strong overall to their previous Boosted Men type, as Coordinators with the SEED factor are able to overpower them, when it used to be an even competition between the two. Known Biological CPUs (Gundam Fanon) Trivia